Generation Platyborg
by Pricat
Summary: Many years have passed and Ami, Kero and Yumi's kids are having their own adventures in growing up and
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I felt like writing an new Platyborg story after seeing beryloyalfan had written an new story but also seeing the promo for the O.W.C.A Files made me wanna write but this story is about Ami, Kero and Yumi's kids and the mischief and adventures they get into, Pkus I added AJ, who is veryloyalfan's PnF OC.**

 **It's December meaning Bento, Jaru and Yen along with their cousins Aimee Jameson and her Pkatyborg brotjer Jamal are having fun.**

* * *

"C'mon Bento, Mom is still asleep plus it's snowing meaning time for General Yeni to rule!" a voice said.

It belonged to a Tnree year old female Platyborg who was just as mischievous as her mother Ami Doofensmirtz Tne most powerful agent of Tne Platyborg Division in Tne O.W.C.A.

Many years had passed and Ami, Kero and Yumi had grown up but had kids plus Alt Doof still loved babysitting as well as Doof Tneir uncle from Tne First Dimension and they loved causing mischief..

"Team P-Borg ago!" Yen said to her cousins Jaru and Bento who were Kero's sons.

"What if your Mom wakes up, Yen?" Jaru asked.

"My mom is like me guys, she'll find it funny." Yen told tnem as they were shooting snowballs out of their wrist gauntlets having a snowball war.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Ami asked as she'd heard them.

"Snowballs, Mommy." Yen replied making Ami chuckle joining in deploying her wings making Yen annoyed deploying hers.

"Just evening the pkaying field, like you taught me." Yen said making Bento and Jaru impressed but it was time for breakfast making the Platyborg pups come inside making Ami smirk.

Her daughter reminded her of herself at this age seeing Yen use the litter box since she was learning to use it wearing pull ups plus Bento was excited hearing they were going to Uncle Pkatyborg's house since they didn't go to school yet.

"Swert, as Grandpa is fun, and knows great stuff for us to play!" Yen said.

"Tnat's right sweetie, so eat up." Ami told her but getting ready for work.

* * *

Doof chuckled as Yen along with Bento and Jaru were having fun since it was December seeing AJ and Platyborg's Young kids giggle at Tneir cousins since Alt Doof had made AJ and Platyborg kids one that was a human girl, and a Pkatyborg kid.

"Wow, what mischief did we miss?" Aimee Jameson asked dressed like her Mom, AJ

"I bet it was cool, as always!" her brotner JJ or Jamal .

"We had snow fun, before Aunt Ami woke up and then she helped us make cool snow games." Bento said high pawing Jamal.

"Ojay Aimee, time for school puddin." AJ said to her daughter who was in first grade.

"Why can't Jamal and my cousins go to school too Mommy?" Aimee asked making Doof and Platyborg chuckle.

"School and them don't mix, like when their parents were their age besides you guys can have fun when you get home." Platyborg to,d his human pup hugging her.

"Let's go have some fun guys, whi,e AJ takes Aimee to school." Platyborg said deploying his wings.

They were playing Air Tag which Ami along with Kero had taught their kids to play but wondered where Luna, who was Yumi's daughter was.

"She is in school, remember?" Platyborg to,d them.

Yen sighed as Luna was her best friend but was doing aerial backflips making him along with Bento and Jaru chuckle at her antics.


	2. Cookie Antics

**A/N**

 **Here's more and watching the O.W.C.A Files today gave me ideas Pkus I love Doofy's agent look which is black plus he ended up being a big help when Perry needed it.**

 **In this chapter, Luna who is Annie and Doof's daughter and Yen are having fun and sneaking cookies Pkus Ami considers moving her and Yen to Tne first dimension.**

* * *

Luna giggled as she was playing with her cousins since she'd gotten home from kindergarten but wearing her dad's black fedora that went with her black sweater, jeans and black sneakers as her brunette bangs hung around her face pkaying with her Platyborg cousins pkaying spies, plus her Mom Annie Doofensmirtz had left cookies cooling on the counter.

"Agent Luna here, I'm going in!" she said as Yen followed her since their parents were distracted but snuck into the kitchen seeing their goal getting onto the counter.

"Luna, Yen get down from there!" they heard a german accented voice say seeing Doof, Luna's fatner there making Both youngsters giggle.

"Sorry Dadfy, but we wanted some cookies." Luna said making him understand that they'd just been playing and never meant to scare him.

Seeing Luna wear his black fedora made him smirk knowing she loved his bedtime stories knowing she wanted to join the O.W.C.A like him when she was older which always made Perry and Pkatyborg smirk.

"But getting up onto the counter is dangerous, as I don't want you hurt sweetie." Doof explained making her and Yen understand eating cookies.

"Tbanks daddy, they're really good!" Luna said as Yen agreed going off to play knowing they were very sweet.

Platyborg chuckled as they were very cute seeing Perry there wondering if he could talk to Doof making Doof curious hearing they had a mission making Annie sigh but Luna excited along with Yen because it meant her dad would tell her more stories.

"Here Dadfy, you need this." Luna said handing him his fedora that she'd been wearing while playing.

"Thank you sweetie, Pkatyborg guard mode Ojay?" Doof said leaving seeing Platyborg nod saluting seeing them leave.

* * *

That night in her room, Yen was still rambunctious as ever despite it being her bedtime bit her Mom was like this at her age seeing her Mom enter chuckling knowing Yen had a fun day pkaying with her cousins and her grandfather, along with pkaying with Luna so understood hoping things would be okay in this dimension, since Alt Doof was still mellow.

"Mommy you okay, why do you look wigged out?" Yen asked innocently making Ami grin at her pup knowing she was too little to understand plus tried hanging outShe with Tne kids in Tne Resistance.

She was telling her a story which was calming Yen down in the mood to sleep tucking her in and kissed her head seeing her out like a light leaving her room after putting the night light on.


	3. Helping Luna Out with A Problem

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope you guys like, especially beryloyalfan**

 **Tne mini Pkatyborgs are having fun with Luna Pkus help her out with a bully.**

 **Oh yeah, Pkatyborg got an update from both Doof's which involves health and injuries.**

* * *

Bento and Jaru were already up but we're going to help Yen move with their aunt to the 1st dimension seeing their mischievous cousin excited because she could hang out with Luna and her grandfather as much as she wanted making Ami chuckle along with Kero and Yumi because it was cute, and might be moving too.

"Wow, you're pretty excited about moving, eh?" Kai said as Yen nodded because she wanted to have fun plus had put all her stuff in boxes that Alt Doof was putting through the portal.

"Guts, go to Doofy's house okay?" Kero said as Tne mini Pkatyborgs nodded as they went through but going to Doof's house seeing Luna playing with Aimee and Jamal.

"Yay, you guys are here but do your parents know?" she asked them.

"Our dad told us to, Luna." Jaru said making Tne brunette haired five year old giggle since Aimee and Jamal had to go home giving Yen an idea deploying her wings seeing Luna climb onto her back.

"Yeah, flying time!" Kai said deploying her wings along with Bento and Jaru having fun since Luna loved when this happened wearing her dad's black fedora but being careful.

Pkatyborg had seen what his grand pups were doing but following them just in case they needed help seeing them at the park seeing Luna happily playing with tnem until some mean kid was bugging her which made the mini p,sty orbs irked, because Luna was Tneir cousin.

"Hey, they threw Dadfy's secret agent hat in Tne mud!" Luna said upset but Yen was in defence mode scaring Tne bullies off seeing Platyborg tnere.

"Aw it's okay Luba, as we can clean it but why were those jerks being mean to you?" Pkatyborg said while scanning her for injuries.

"They're in my class, and think I'm weird because of my dad but I love him and you guts." Luna said making them smile.

"It's good you're Ojay, and your dad will understand so you can still wear "Grandpa, what it." he said stroking her hair gently.

"Grandpa, what were you doing with Luna, using your laser eye?" Kai asked curiously making Platyborg and Luna chuckle.

"My daddy and Uncle Doofy installed an new update into Pkatyborg's eye which is a scanner to detect injuries." Luna explained making them impressed.

"That's awesome, but we should get that hat cleaned before Doof notices." Bento said as they deployed their wings going back to Tne Doofensmirtz house cleaning Tne fedora up.

"Thanks guts, and daddy won't be mad." Luna said making Doof curious.

"Aw it's okay, plus I am glad you're okay sweetie." Doof said.

"My awesome cousins and uncle helped, Dadfy." Luna said making Platyborg blush still getting used to praise.

* * *

"Wow, my new room is huge and can't wait to show the gang!" Yen told herself doing aerial backflips plus her Mom was ordering pizza so was letting her pup get settled into things but she was pretty happy about moving here.

"Today was a blast, flying with my cousins, having fun, moving into our new house and pizza for dinner!" Yen said making Ami smirk knowing very soon Yen and her cousins woukd be in pre-school at the O.W.C.A Elementary school.

She'd told Yen about it but she seemed Ojay with it but knew Yumi's daughter Kai was anxious about school.


End file.
